Suikoden High School
by AlmirAviorizki
Summary: Lino En Kuldes membuat sebuah sekolah di sebuah pulau terpencil. cerita skip time 6 tahun setelah sekolah berdiri. bagaimana ceritanya? baca aja deh
1. Prologue

**Lazlo POV**

Besok aku masuk kelas 7 ya,ah pengen cepet cepet besok *merem

Tiba tiba ada guyuran air "Lazlo, sarapan yuk" dan ternyata itu Flare, kakakku yang super dupel cerewet itu. "cepet ganti baju, kamu mau ke sekolah pake baju basah kayak gitu" akupun langsung menuju kamar mandi 'sialan, padahal nih baju mau aku pake saat pembukaan' batinku. Akupun langsung lari ke deck kapal, sarapan sudah tersedia di sana. "Lama banget ganti bajunya' yaelah belum duduk di kursi sudah ada sarapan pagi menghadang (omelan Flare). Aku langsung ambil ikan bonito di depanku, baru segigit dah diomelin lagi "alarmmu nyala gak sih, masak tiap hari aku bangunin kamu mulu".

"habis tiap hari kakak nguyur aku pake air es, makanya aku gak perlu alarm. Dah gitu saat nyoba alarm pertama malah rusak diinjek gajah lewat tiap pagi"

"apa kamu bilang!" aku langsung dijewer Flare. "AAAAA, papah.. papah... Kak Flare nakal lagi" aku teriak teriak tepi gak direspon papah, mana papah jaraknya 1 inci ama aku pula. Nih apa kopoken atau bonitonya enak ya.

Setelah sarapan aku mbalik ke kabinku lagi. Baru mau tidur malah aku denger teriakan lagi "Lazlo, kita mau sampe" lalu aku keluar lagi dengan mata panda

"lho pa, kan kita nyampe besok"

"besok apaan, kamu pasti begadang main ninja saga lagi ya" sontak papahku. Sebenernya iya sih aku begadang main ninja saga.

Pulaunya hampir keliatan, krew kapal mulai kesana kesini, teriak teriak gak jelas tanda kita mau nyampe

"untung yang teriak bukan Flare ya pah, bising" aku bisik ke papahku. CTAR, ada petasan mendarat mulus di kakiku "woy ini belum Ramadhan, mana ada yang jualan petasan?" aku noleh dan ternyata belakangku ada Flare lengkap dengan seragam sekolah (blazer hitam ama rok hitam putih kotak kotak selutut). Malah gue langsung digebukin "lho, gue salah apaan mbak, kan memang petasan jualnya Cuma Ramadhan sih"

"Sudah, sekolahnya mau sampe tuh" papah melerai aku dan mbak Flare, kita sekilas melihat pulau dari kejauhan.


	2. Sampai di Sekolah!

**Lazlo POV**

Akhirnya kita sampai juga! Capek aku 3 hari mual di kapal, bukan mabuk laut tapi mabuk disuruh suruh Flare ngepel lantai kek, masak kek, nyuci kek kayak gak ada krew kapal yang bisa diajak kompromi gitu ya.

Nyampe disana, kesel banget belum ada yang disana bro!

"kak, napa Cuma kita yang baru datang" tanyaku

"yaelah dek, kan papah pendiri sekolah ini" oh iya, aku lupa *gubrak

"tapi kan kalo papah yang urusan disini napa kita juga brangkat cepet cepet, kan papah yang punya urusan, EGP gitu" gue langsung dihantam Flare pake pintu koridor, tau kan edisi spongebob yang sama squidward itu, nah persis seperti itu.

" sudah, Flare kamu ajak adikmu keliling sekolah ya" Ujar Papahku. Asik bisa keliling sekolah tapi napa harus ama miss malesi Flare?

"ayo kak, kita kemana dulu" aku rengek rengek Flare biar dia bisa jalan lebih cepet, jalannya kayak putri solo pake high heels 25 centi habis kecebur pasir isep

"jiah, napa gue yang harus nemenin elu" akhirnya dia jalan juga. Tapi males aku diikutin dia terus, dah gitu kerjaannya ngomel mulu dari kemarin. Mana Flare itu phobia ama cicak, tpi klo cicak yang gede dia gak takut, dia takut ama cicak yang di dinding itu lho, yang kerjaannya nothing but melet nyari mangsa. Gue kagak sengaja nginjek cicak yang di lantai saat jalan. "Ups, gue nginjek cicak, cicaknya ko'id pula" sontak Flare teriak teriak kayak suporter bola kena bola kasti. Lalu Flare nabrak orang dibelakang

"kak VIKI!" oke, ternyata itu kak Viki. Itu lho yang kerjaannya bersin bersin mulu lalu cling, ilang entah kemana.

"Kak Viki sekolah disini?" tanyaku kaget sambil tepuk tangan kayak nonton fireworks ala Katy Perry

"Enggak Laz, aku disini kerja jadi penjaga pintu portal. Lumayan biar bisa beli sesuap lasagna" Lasagna emang makanan pokok di daerahnya Viki, kok bisa ya? "Kamu masuk sekolah ya Laz" tanya Viki

"iya kak, ini mau jalan jalan nungu pembukaan. Kak Viki mau nemenin aku jalan jalan?"

"Maaf Laz aku lagi sibuk. Tapi nih ada beberapa murid yang sudah datang" Viki nunjukin aku ke seorang, enggak, 3 murid. Dan ternyata itu Kika, Sigurd dan Hervey

"Kika!" aku sontak teriak dan meluk 3 orang itu (Flare dan Viki: gue gak dipeluk juga nih?)

"Hey Lazlo, kamu tambah gede ya" ujar Kika

"ya lah, masak tambah kecil, kagak logis dong ntar" Ujar Hervey sambil minum Whiskey

"heh, siapa yang nyuruh kamu minum Whiskey ke sekolah, ilegal coy ilegal!" Sigurd alim kalo ditanya soal macam gini

"Kan kita gak mbalik ke Pirate Nest lama, makanya aku bawa nih Whiskey. Satu botol cukup kan" kata Hervey sambil ngayun-ngayunin Pedangnya

"Whiskeynya kagak masalah, bisa diumpetin. Tapi masalah MABUKnya yang masalah" Teriak Kika. Dah gitu Hervey malah Kagak karuan pula. Kita berusaha nenangin dia sape akhirnya ada panggilan

'semua murid dimohon ke lapangan utama, pembukaan segera dimulai' lalu kita bergegas ke lapangan sambil bawa Hervey yang seperempat sadar itu

"Kita nenangin Hervey brapa lama sih?" Tanyaku ke yang Lain

"8 jam sih" HAAAA 8 jam! mendingan dri tadi aku ke kapal tidur disana. 8 jam tuh lebih dari cukup daripada harus ngejar Hervey kesana kemari kayak ibu nyuapin anaknya di pinggir jurang

Lalu kita sampai di Lapangan Utama. Dan gilanya lagi Cuma ada panggung tanpa kursi dan tratak (itu lho yang buat acara manten) otomatis kita berpanas panasan tanpa duduk, tanpa minum de el el

"Lazlo, Flare, ayo sini" aku liat papah di backstage manggil kita berdua

"Kalian gak usah berdiri capek capek, sini nunggu di Backstage saja" ujar Papah. Asik, yang lain di luar kita nunggu di backstage, tapi sama aja sih Backstagenya Pengap. Lalu Papah keluar backstage buat ngasih sambutan.

**Di chapter Selanjutnya aku keluarin POV char lain deh, tunggu aja ya. Stay Tuned**


End file.
